conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beause
This article was created by Gemini92 The Mattiverse is a planet located in the Maeltir Galaxy and commonly known as the Monster Planet, due to it's large menagerie of different sentient species co-existing among one another around the planet. Races that inhabit the planet have separate classifications but no specific name to count for their overall existence. They are simply known as Inhabitants. The planet's landmasses and oceans were once inside the body of the Wazp Matthew, who created and became it's namesake, before expelling it onto an ocean world where it soon began to develop on it's own. History Pre-history The Mattiverse planet itself has been around since the formation of the Maeltir Galaxy in the form of a barren wasteland planet. It was chosen randomly as a stepping stones for the Wazpz when they were seeding the galaxy with life. The Sub-wazpz were the first race created on it in the planet's barren state. Soon after, the Sub-wazpz began themselves to morph the planet so it would harvest life. However, the limitations they had compared to their creator race resulted in the planet being turned into a ocean world where the Sub-wazpz soon had to live underwater. Terraforming Billions of years later, the Wazp Matthew ran an experiment to see if a T-class environment could exist on a non-planet body. The experiment was a success and the islands and oceans that would eventually be known on the planet were created in his own body. Soon after it was expelled onto the planet. Shards of Matthew's body were thrown down onto the planet such as skin pieces, Wazp energy and Earth DNA from his time as a human explaining the similarities in species between Earth and the Mattiverse. First races When the Mattiverse was first partially established, the first societies were all controlled under the Sub-wazpz. Since they weren't as advanced as the Wazpz they soon split into hundreds of different societies where wars occasionally were waged over territory and religion. Eventually, a great war broke out between the 2 major societies. Sub-wazp warriors developed a type of melee weapon known as Shaman-blades. However, after the war, the Sub-wazpz as a race disappeared without a trace around the time other species began evolving sentience, whom often saw this superior race as god-like and were worshiped and/or feared. Their ancient temples are dotted around the planet and there is believed to be 1 or 2 last Shaman-blade in the universe. Colonisation of Thonin Humanoids rise from the grave Coming of the Kickassfrogs After the Sub-wazp/Vespoid war, the Kickassfrogs soon appeared on the island of Thonin. Although civilized now, they began their existence as barbarians and waged war on their own kind for territory. They then began the road towards technological advancement after the teachings of Aresowit. Eventually, they developed Bronze working, then Iron working until they could develop construction and then engineering. They soon made first contact with other species who shared their island. After centuries of bitter war, the Kickassfrogs soon founded the Commonwealth of Thonin. Thonin wars When Testudinland, home land of the Turtlemen, came to conquer and colonise the rest of the island for their own benefits. The ensuing war that would break out between the 2 nations would take many lives, but with the technologically superior Kickassfrogs coming out victorious. The war ended with the Treaty of Sterne. Creation of the Thonin Empire Establishing the United Species First contact with Earth Earth/Mattiverse war the United Species collapses Anti-Wazp war The Hydra-arachnid invasion hits Thonin Inhabitants The Mattiverse has an array of races, known as inhabitants. Almost all races resemble humanoid versions of Earth's animals. The United Species When the Kickassfrogs became the dominant power in the Mattiverse, they established a multi-species organisation called 'United Species organisation' with its aims including Mattiversal peace and anti-speciesism rights. All species of the Mattiverse are members and regular meetings are held every Mattiverse 'month'. Kickassfrogs The domineering species of the commonwealth and the favoured race of the god Matthew. They are a humanoid frog species with a strong build, hence their race's name, from the home nation of Cortexia. The culture is a geniocracy where the more smartest people rule the nation. When a Kickassfrog is exposed to Wazp energy, he/she levels to their secondary form. They grow taller and their muscle tissues become thicker and stronger. Turtlemen A race of humanoid turtles from Testudinland. Unlike Earth Turtles, Turtlemen can adapt their blood to suit their environment, making them the most adaptable species in the Commonwealth. Before the commonwealth was founded, their homeland was a province of Cortexia during the Kickassfrog invasion. After the Commonwealth was founded, they were given independence after a civil war. Their shells have a seemingly unlimited amount of space inside. The secondary form of a Turtle looks identical to their primary one, except they now where a domed grey mask, chainmail gloves and steel boots. Fawke A Fox-like race from the largest part of Thonin east of Cortexia. It is believed the Fawke were the original inhabitants of Thonin before other species began settling on it. They were once sworn enemies of the Kickassfrogs when they invaded the island but have since been forced into an alliance following the establishment of the Commonwealth of Thonin. Fawke have the ability to control fire be it from an outside source or self-created. This makes them excellent warriors. When enhanced by Wazp energy, they become completely engulfed in fire. Leach A race of giant Leech-like creatures in the North-east of Thonin. Although beast-like they are categorised under the Cortexia Biological Development charter as sentient. They are believed to have been ocean-based like the Shork or Orcamen until they decided to settle in Thonin's muddy swamps. Their secondary form is considered one of the strongest beasts in the Mattiverse. They grow to 20 times their original length and become more worm-like. Dynamite Termites A race of giant Termites from the island of Dhana, south-west of Thonin's mainland. Although they have their own independent thought of one another, all Dynamite Termites worship their queen, the still active royal family of their ancient kingdom. As their name implies, Dynamite Termites can spontaneously combust during warfare which kills them but they are then regenerated into larvae. The secondary form of a Dynamite Termite becomes more humanoid and their explosive powers no longer kills them. Lion Ninjas A race of solitary humanoid lions from an unnamed island North of Thonin. It is believed their island has no name because their ancestors could not be bothered to come up with one. From a young age, cubs are trained in a ninja-like art through physical training and mental meditation (coupled with lots of snoring). Spiders Although many species in the Mattiverse are humanoid, Spiders are one of the few sentient races that aren't. They resemble ordinary house-spiders except the size of a small car. Despite their unholy appearance, they are considered the friendliest species of the Mattiverse. Their Kingdom island is located North-west of Thonin. Stretch Monkeys A race of elasticated primates who live in the tropical jungle island of Kurnk. They are very xenophobic towards non-primates. Beemen A race of humanoid Bees from a large hive island somewhere in the middle of the vast ocean. Although they are liked as a species, their reputation is known across the world as completely futile. They have never won any wars nor any international competitions. Their secondary form is a large creature that looks more like a bee. Jetfly A black insectoid with a body shaped like an airliner. They have 2 sets of wings. 1 set of insect-like ones for primary flight as well as 2 protruding plane-like ones with 'gills' that expel nitrous oxide, propelling the Jetfly at speeds up to 40-50 mph nearly twice their normal flying speed. Their original homeland is Formicidiland, the smaller island neighbour of Nooma. Teddy Pandas A species of Panda-like beings from the island of Mial to the far south of the Mattiverse. They are made entirely from knitted cotton which appears stitched together. They are the brains of the Mial alliance as opposed to the Glyppo's brawn. Glyppos A mysterious race from one of the southern-most points in the Mattiverse on the island of Mial. They resemble humanoid hippos and are possibly the largest civilized race in the Mattiverse, standing, roughly 9 feet tall. They hail from the island Mial. They are part organic with implanted crude technological implants. Dogbulls A race of humanoid bulldog-like creatures. They range in size from 4 to 8 foot tall. They share their homeland, Mial, with the Teddy Pandas and Glyppos. Although they are humanoid naturally, their secondary forms turn them into hulking 4-legged monsters with larger teeth. Steelmire A large sphere made from a natural alloy similar to steel. The sphere has dark grey arms and legs that protrude from either side of it's body as well as 2 legs underneath. It can open the front of the sphere similar to clams to reveal a pair of purple eyes. When they retract their arms and legs into their shell, they can roll at incredible speed and cause large amounts of damage. They are believed to have originated from the ocean floor. Rubber Ducks A bizare creature that has a body made of vinyl plastic, allowing them buoyancy in bodies of water. Males are purple while females are pink. Tackees A race of Black and White cats from Artios. They are similar to the cat-like alien species Elsola's even sharing similar attributes, possibly suggesting a common ancestry. Silver Lizardmen A race of silver-scaled reptiles from Polonia. Despite their blood being cold, they prefer living in colder climates than other species. Their breathe is also ice cold as vapour is always seen expelling from it when opened. Golden Lizardmen A race of Golden-scaled reptillian humanoids from Artios. They are cousins of the Silver skinned Lizardmen but prefer much warmer climates thus their migration to Artios. They were not welcomed very well by the islands inhabitants, the Yeti, and have lived together under a brutal rivalry ever since. Yeti A race of hairy humanoids from the mountains of Artios. They are enemies of the Lizardmen. Shork A race of blue and white shark-like species from the Mattiverse's oceans. They have an uncanny resemblance to earth's Hammerhead sharks except they are more humanoid with webbed fingers and toes. They can survive on land for a certain amount of time, normally depending on the climate, the shork's age and physical health. Fogle Demons A spherical being from the far south Fogle Archipelago. They are an arrogant race and don't care for any other race as they believe their own well-being is more important. Their origins lie from within the Mattiverse's core, the vocalist realm. Zombie Humanoids As the name states, a humanoid race that has become undead. Despite the species name, they are not mindless monsters. They are a very developed nation comprised of 8 united republics. Other than the Commonwealth, they are the most advanced nation in the Mattiverse. Galactic-Ants A race of robotic ant-like humanoids who inhabit the United Kingdom of Nooma and Formidiland. It is unknown how they were constructed however it possibly has something to do with the abandoned factory to the east of Nooma. Dragoon A Wolf/Dragon hybrid race from the island of Aberro. They are an ideological race who consider all other races inferior to themselves. For this reason, most of the other species have a grudge against them. For an unclear reason, they went extinct soon before the Mattiverse discovered space travel. Rosidoids A sentient species of humanoid Rose. Their original homeland is unclear but they have managed to colonise nearly every landmass on the planet. They stand roughly 4 feet tall and their thorns are listed as the deadliest toxin in the Mattiverse, capable of killing a full grown Ta-Ta in 5 minutes. Hyacin A race of sentient plants that cover the eastern half of of Novus-Domous. They resemble Earth's bluebells only they walk on 6 root-like limbs and have an insect-like head inside their petals. Their bright purpley-blue colour makes them ideal camoflauge predators. They were subjugated during the colonisation period of Novus-Domous but have since been given greater autonomy in the Mattiverse. Asturia Yellow rivals to the Hyacin. They resemble yellow Earth dafodils and share their homeland, Novus-Domous, with the Hyacin, occupying the more western parts of the continent. They appear similar to the Hyacin with the exception of their petals which are yellow, larger and more flourished. Along with their counterparts, they were subjugated by the Thoninese (Commonwealth species) during a period of colonisation. Amethystial A race of humanoid golem made entirely of Amethyst crystal, with the head being one large crystalline structure with 2 floating eyes inside. They originated in the mountainous regions of Latcham. Tatzelwurms A race of semi-aquatic serpents with feline heads. Ice Magpies A race of humanoid black and white birds from the northern island of Ramechi. They can survive far beyond the freezing mark and are immune to frost-bite. Bull ghost A humanoid bovine that haunt various locations of the Mattiverse. They have no government body but are sentient. They live freely around the world. Their bodies are slightly faint and can be seen through, similar to ghosts. Ursade Phantom A Bear-like phantom creature which resides in the Polar expanse to the south. They are fully intelligent beings and are well adept to the harsh Mattiverse blizzards. Potato Monkey A vegetable/animal hybrid. They are a really primitive race of potato shaped primates, still a hunter-gatherer species, one of the few left on the Mattiverse. Their tribes are from Joab island and live in fear of a giant beast that supposedly lives in the nearby jungles. Governments the Commonwealth of Thonin the Republic of Novus-Domus United Zombie Republic Nooma Kingdom Empire of the Lion-Ninjas Spider Kingdom United Mial Republic of Kurnk Artios Empire Metamorphis Most of the sentient species of the Mattiverse planet can 'enhance' themselves through various methods. This change in physiology is known as Metamorphis. When an individual Metamorphizes, their species' change for the better. Some increase their body mass while others improve intellectually. Methods of Metamorphis occure through various means. Normally an enchanted artifact is the source of such power, such as the power spheres or enough of the Wazpidium shards. Currencies With various nations across the planet, economics is vital in keeping the societies together. The commonwealth currency is the Commonwealth Jak, a decimilised monetary system adopted after the unionisation of the Commonwealth countries. The system goes as follows below. 1 Jak - 20 Jais 1 Jai - 50 Mat 1 Mat - 70 Deachies However, exact goods and service prices vary amongst individuals as haggling is an important part of Mattiverse cultures. {By comparison with Earth's pound sterling, a Deachy is equivelent to half a penny. Thus the exchange rate would be 350 Pounds to the Jak). Other currencies used are the Undead Dollar (used among the Undead Humanoid socieites), the Nooma Whorok (Which the GalacticAnts use frequently), the Fogle Med and the clams used by the Shork. Relationship with Earth The Mattiverse planet and the planet Earth both reside near 2 connected space-time continuum rips. the rips are set 5 million years between one another. So an individual from the Mattiverse will travel 5 million years into the past onto planet Earth while an Earthling will travel 5 million years into the future. For centuries it has allowed Mattiverse entities to travel to our home planet. Occasionally,these monsters have been spotted by the human public, categorised normally as cryptids. The existence of the rip was soon discovered by human scientists in the year 2018. An expedition into it eventually allowed first contact then into a peaceful co-existence. However the Mattiverse "United Species" embassy was attacked by a 'Humans first' terrorist organisation and before-long a near-century long war broke out between the 2 planets. However the human race wiped itself out(see Timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy) before a peace declaration was established, garnering the Mattiverse victory. Since then, the Mattiverse have sent various expeditions to Earth in possible chances of colonisation. However the projects were soon abandoned when Earth's fauna began to mutate and evolve rapidly. It is believed the Mattiverse is a factor in Earth's future evolution, alongside the Redonium radiation and Human DNA fragments. Today the rip has since been closed by the Wazpz. Wild Monsters Bronze Golems Ta-Ta Doshig A Pig-like creature with a pinniped-like blowhole on it's back, giving it a piggy-bank like appearance. They are found both on farms and in the wild. Sea-Horse An aquatic horse creature found across the Mattiverse's different water sources such as Fjords, Oceans, Rivers and Springs. They are mostly amphibious meaning they breathe air but they still require water for moisture. They are used as transport along coasts. The Joab The Joab is one of the largest creatures on the Mattiverse planet, beaten only by the Zeppe-whale. It vaguely resembles a human, but it has no visible legs and crawls around on a type of muscular foot. It eats non-stop and is believed to have caused many eccosystems on it's homeland (Joabland) to collapse. It is unknown how much food it can eat as no record has shown it can become full. Giant flying predator Mattiverse tiger A large tiger domesticated by Mattiverse inhabitants as an early form of long-range transport. They are similar to Earth's tigers only they reach upwards of 6 feet at the shoulder and have large canine teeth. Taming these animals is usually dangerous and so often has to be done from birth in order for the tiger to trust it's master. Their stripe pattern is different from Earth's tigers too, which is black and blue for males and black and grey for females. Gorillizard A reptillian/primate hybrid sort of creature. Although they can't be tamed, they are prominent in the Mattiverse's mountainous regions, normally in jungles and rainforests. Zeppe-whale A massive aquatic creature that is so large it can only survive in the deepest parts of the Wattam Ocean. They can fully reach up to 245 m (804 ft) long and 41 m (135 ft) in diameter, making the largest species on the Mattiverse. In the past they have been hunted to near extinction because of the large amounts of blubber-like fat (or Jobba as it is known) under the skin which is used as meat and medicines. The United Species soon passed an act to avoid such overhunting of any species. Beep A domestic animal found on nearly every continent of the planet. It is a herd animal and is used for a variety of different reasons such as livestock, dairy animals and draft animals. They resemble 6-legged sheep with antenna and mandibles. Theyr cry is similar to a sheep but with an insect-like ring to it. Giant Sloths A species of large ground sloth-like beast. They are extremely powerful and aggressive, making them dangerous to most other Mattiverse creature. Religion Because of the vast array of species on the planet, the Mattiverse has different sets of cultures and beliefs. The dominant belief is Wazpism, where it is believed there are 10 gods who are responsible for creating the world. The Shaman-Blade The Shaman-Blade is an ancient and sacred artefact that has gone down in Inhabitant mythology and religion. It is believed to be the sword the first Inhabitant race, Sub-Wazpz, used as a weapon against the Vespoids. However, the stories state only one such artefact exists in the modern age. The current location of the last Shaman-Blade is believed to be Talcyin, however such proof is yet to be established as the specific location is rather vague. The Power Spheres Odd, crystalline spheres of unknown origin. They are teeming with energy thus suggesting the Wazpz created them. Across the planet there are 10 spheres, all silver and glowing. Wazpidium shards Shards of various colouring metals that can withstand almost any type of weaponary. They fell to the planet when the Mattiverse was 'born'. Many nations use them as war bunkers. Attempts have been made to make full body armour out of them, however it has proven too heavy and the wearer soon become fatigued. Locations The Mattiverse's environment is similar to most other T-class planets, with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere and oceans of water. Thonin A large landmass of the Mattiverse, the location of the Commonwealth. Thonin is comprised of 5 constitutional countries, Cortexia, Testudinland, Joiski, Dhana and Nesa. Zombonia A republic of undead humanoids Novus-Domous {not to be confused with Novus-Domus} Novus-Domous is a continent consisting of one large island, 2 smaller sized islands and several other small islands. It is the homeland of the Plant people, the Hyacin and the Asturia as well as a now independent ruling society of Turtlemen, Kickassfrogs, Fawke, Leaches, Dynamite Termites and Fogle Demons. It is believed to be the first colony of the long-extinct Thonin Empire. A war of independence soon broke out amongst the island which resulted in a declaration of Independence. It is now the 4th most economically rich nation on the Mattiverse after the Commonwealth of the Thonin, the United Zombie republic and the Nooma Kingdom. Xela an island that was originally uninhabited. A Kickassfrog expedition explored the island and was under consideration of colonisation. However, the expedition team vanished without a trace. When the settlers arrived on the island, they came into first contact with the Fogle demons, a bubble-like race of demonic beings. Joab island A small island to the south of the Mattiverse and homeland of the potato monkeys. It is believed a large humanoid beast lives in the island according to exploration records. Latcham An island south-east of Zombona. Homeland of the Pink Duckys and Amethystial. Although most towns and cities are vastly separated, it has a booming economy thanks to it's tourism appeal. Fiel Islands An archipelago of 4 islands slap bang in the middle of the Wattam Ocean south of Thonin. It comprises the 4 islands Ool, Reciton, Tikenor and Xela. Most major inhabitants are Turtles, Dogbulls, Teddy Pandas, Steelios, Glyppos and Ice Magpies. Fogle Demons inhabit Xela, as a portal from the Vocalist Realm is present on it. Laski Laski is the island of the Spider-people and territory of the Spider Kingdom. It is to the south-east of Thonin and covered in thick tropical rainforest regions. Laski's major export is clothing made from the silk of it's citizens. Unnamed Lion Ninja empire island A relatively small island north of the Thonin isles. It's island has no official name but it is referred to as the Lion-Ninja empire. It is a monarchy ruled by King Absi XVII. Kurnk A rainforest island inhabited by Stretch-Monkeys Mial Artios Thonin's rival island and homeland of the Yeti, Lizardmen and Tackee. All 3 species have their own self-government and aren't unionised like the Thonin isles. It's topographys varies from swamps to the west, high and snowy mountains to the north and flat regions to the east and south. Nooma Retutle Archipleago A group of islands South-east of Thonin and South of Artios. Now it is uninhabited but it is a haven for ruins of an ancient society. It is believed this is where the Turtlemen originally inhabited before colonising Thonin. Ramechi Homeland of the Ice-Magpies. It is the northern-most island on the planet and also the largest in terms of area. It's major exports include alcohol and meteorite fractions, which are used for science organisations. Vetus isle The homeland of the Dragoons, situated right next to the south pole continent. Polonia The Polonian continent is located to the far south of the planet just north of the Polar Expanse. It is inhabited by Thoninese descendents as well it's native people, the Silver Lizardmen. It also has ruins of a long dead society modern day historians call the Polonians. No remains have been found of this society suggesting ceremonial deaths were disposed of by cremation. Stone carvings possibly depict them as mermaid-like goats. Because Polonia passes through to the Mattiverse's antarctic circle, one half of the landmass is snow whilst the other is mostly dry stoned desert. the Polar Expanse Vocalist Realm This is the underground world of the Mattiverse planet. A society of Fogle Demons live underneath the mantle and is possibly their original home. Category:Planets